


Она так прекрасна, эти бёдра не лгут

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), F/F, Fluff, Lydia hereditary witch, M/M, Mythical Creature, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: Лидия- потомственная банши и владелица волшебного магазина, который достался ей от бабушки. Кора - ее помощница.





	Она так прекрасна, эти бёдра не лгут

**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/371166526711a95df40da63b76ac1040/tumblr_o47tl0aqlA1s1li7io1_r2_1280.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DTyjM6IX4AATqiP.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/55220c7ceddbc4a6edf25f3cd2223d85/tumblr_p2boxeTLUO1wii1doo1_1280.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/9a3ed40d555043cadd865789cba82797/tumblr_p2boxeTLUO1wii1doo3_1280.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Песня LP – When We're High сыграла не последнюю роль :)
> 
> БЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка

Лидия считала, что понедельник начался очень даже неплохо. Денек выдался солнечным и тёплым, Эллисон принесла ей карамельный латте, а покупатели были определенно в хорошем расположении духа и покупали не только очередной настой от простуды, но и волшебные краски, цветы и многое другое.

Лидия внимательно следила за разнообразием в ассортименте своего маленького магазина. Товары заказывала у совершенно разных производителей со всего света. Обычно в разобранном виде, а потом собирала товар, словно конструктор Лего. Если же ей что-то не нравилось, то совершенствовала.

Владелец потрепанного жизнью дома, где и был расположен магазин Лидии, сдавал жилье и это заведение еще её бабушке, к которой питал особые нежные чувства. Затем все это перешло по наследству к матери, и вот дошла очередь и до Лидии. Девушка содержала магазинчик, исправно платила аренду и налоги. Местоположение волшебной лавки знали все жители Бейкон-Хиллза, поэтому клиенты заглядывали всегда.

Продолжать семейное дело для такой успешной девушки как Лидия было приятно и несложно, ведь она с детства вертелась среди волшебных безделушек, загадочных флаконов и вечно цветущих цветов. Помогала бабушке расставлять товар в витрине и поливала растения специальными эликсирами.

Да и семейное дело помогало оплатить её учебу в Массачусетском технологическом институте.

Весь товар был расставлен строго по полочкам, и юная банши никогда не путалась, если требовалось что-то быстро найти. Скрупулезность и внимательность достались ей от всей женской линии рода Мартин, ведь благодаря бабушке и матери волшебный магазин обрел свою популярность и имя, которое до сих пор было на слуху у всех жителей Бейкон-Хиллз.

За одно только утро Лидия продала открытки с заклинаниями тепла и уюта. Такие разноцветные картонки не навязывали людям эмоции, а настраивали на нужный лад. Девушки любили покупать разнообразные ароматы духов, добавляющие им особое очарование на время, пока запах не выветрится. Была еще краска для волос, меняющая цвет ровно на сутки и совершенно не портящая волосы. Мисс Мартин всю свою косметику тестировала на себе и не один раз.

Колокольчик на двери зазвенел, сообщая о приходе очередного клиента. Девушка отложила домашнее задание в сторону и вышла из небольшой комнаты, где обычно отдыхала в свободное время. Она расслабилась, как только увидела Кору со своим обедом.

— Моя спасительница, — простонала Лидия, чмокая девушку в щеку и забирая контейнер с «Цезарем».

— Было много клиентов? — Кора облокотилась на прилавок, скрещивая руки на груди, — ты же знаешь, что я могла остаться и отложить встречу…

 — …со своей сестрой ещё на один месяц? — закончила за неё рыжая, — Лора очень занятая женщина и впервые за пять лет выбила себе отпуск и приехала навестить семью. Это важно, сладкая.

— Лора — директриса огромной компании и может брать отпуск, когда захочет, — пробурчала Хейл, опуская голову.

— Это было бы возможно, не будь она членом ООН.

Лора Хейл — самая молодая посланница доброй воли. В свои двадцать девять лет девушка успела слетать в Танзанию, Сьерра-Леоне, Кот-д’Ивуар, Камбоджу, Пакистан, Намибию и Таиланд. Каждый год она делает крупные пожертвования в различные фонды. И все больше времени уделяет благотворительности, чем своей компании.

— Кали её уже ненавидит. Из-за моей сестры она ночует в офисе, — Кора протерла прилавок и налила своей второй половинке зелёный чай, — Девкалион говорит, что ещё немного, и она начнёт кидаться на людей.

— Лора подарит ей очередной шикарный сувенир, абонемент в тренажерный зал и сводит её на свидание, — беспечно пожала плечами банши.

За отношениями Кали и Лоры вся семья Хейлов наблюдает очень давно. Знакома эта парочка лет десять, дружат пять и все оставшиеся года агрессивно флиртуют. Кали работает в «ВолчицаИНКО» правой рукой. Хотя многие бизнес-партнеры уверены, что она и есть владелица этой крупной фирмы. Как и все работники. Лору в живую практически никто не видел.

— Питер поставил пятьсот баксов на то, что как только Лора вернётся в Нью-Йорк, то у Кали сдадут нервы, и она её завалит в постель, — хмыкнула Кора, вспоминая разговор с дядей.

Лидия аккуратно закрыла пустой контейнер и убрала его в сторону. Взяв в руки кружку с горячим чаем, медленно сделала первый глоток.

— Они уже вместе. Просто поверь моей интуиции. Они давно вместе.

Лидия не хочет вспоминать тот вечер, когда застала старшую сестру своей девушки за виртуальным сексом по Скайпу. Совершенно не хочет. Жаль, что её настойки не могут стереть это травмирующее воспоминание.

***

Лидия очень любит свой магазин, хоть он и отнимает очень много времени и сил. Ведь именно здесь она и познакомилась со своей любовью всей жизни. Хоть об этом она никогда и не скажет.

Кора и Дерек Хейлы зашли сюда по просьбе-приказу своей матери-Альфы. Купить несколько настоек, травяного чая и сдерживающих браслетов. Лидия тогда впервые увидела оборотней так близко. Обычно стая закупалась у местного друида — Алана Дитона. Видимо, ветеринар уехал на собрание в Дубовую Рощу.

— Как интересно, — она совершенно не пялилась на новых покупателей. Ей есть чем заняться. Она вот вербену сортирует. Общипывает засохшие листья.

— Прекрати пыхтеть мне под ухо, Стайлз, — прошипела Лидия как можно тише.

Стайлз был её помощником с тех пор, как мама передала ей семейный бизнес. Его помощь была неоценима, несмотря на то, что рот у него не затыкался. Парень много знал: ведьмы, колдуны и язычники его просто обожали. Он знал, какой товар надо предложить и кому можно посоветовать купить что-то ещё. Лидия в нем была сто процентов уверена и доверяла как себе.

Но тогда она была готова его прибить. Ведь Стайлз так открыто пялился и источал желание с огромным возбуждением. Не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы понять очевидные вещи. Он конкретно так запал на одного из Хейлов.

— Тот хмурый красавчик — мой! — подмигнул Стилински и поспешил к парню, который с замешательством изучал небольшие флакончики.

— Думаю, это надолго.

Лидия вздрогнула, когда на прилавок облокотилась волчица и совершенно не изящно положила свои покупки. Она чуть не сломала веточки вербены!

— Согласна, — кивнула Лидия, скидывая руки нахалки. Ей не нужны грязные отпечатки пальцев на белоснежной скатерти, — мой друг просто так не отстанет от твоего брата. Поверь мне.

Лидия очень благодарна Дэнни за то, что он так настойчиво водил Стайлза в «Джунгли». Ведь благодаря этим походам парень открылся как бисексуал и прекратил все эти неловкие попытки флирта с ней. Теперь они лучшие друзья и отличные предприниматели.

— Не думаю, что это станет проблемой, — усмехнулась девушка, поглядывая в сторону обсуждаемой парочки, — Дереку это пойдет только на пользу. Его прошлые отношения закончились не очень хорошо, — пояснила девушка, — итак, покупки.

После того, как Лидия пробила все, что нужно было оборотням, они ещё немного пообщались. Кора была отличной собеседницей и разбиралась в колдовстве, магии и в жертвоприношениях. Спасибо дяде Питеру, у которого она весело провела лето, пока старшие сестра и брат путешествовали по миру. Также Кора любила изучать разные виды борьбы и обещала научить Лидию нескольким успешным приемам защиты и атаки. Юной Хейл все-таки удалось оторвать своего брата от Стайлза, и волки поспешили домой, пока не получили от своей Альфы. На прилавке, когда девушка все-таки убрала в банку чертову вербену, она нашла лиловую веточку сирени* и номер телефона. До конца рабочего дня подростки витали в облаках и счастливо улыбались.

***

Стайлз после той «судьбоносной встречи с самым горячим парнем в Бейкон-Хиллз» уволился. Учеба и Дерек занимали все свободное время юноши, и девушка на него не обижалась. Высказала все в лицо Хейлу, пару раз пошипела на друга и забыла. Работать одной было скучно и одиноко, уроки и дополнительные материалы она делала довольно быстро, поэтому обычно сидела в соцсетях, разговаривала с Эллисон по телефону или делала какой-нибудь оберег, варила зелья.

А затем к ней пришла Кора. С печеньем и маргаритками*.

И Лидия честно не знает, как Кора стала её помощницей, и когда она успела пропасть, утонуть в этой волчице.

Хейл была замкнутой девушкой, предпочитала читать книги, чем заводить новые знакомства. У неё был острый язычок. В иной раз она могла спокойно заткнуть Стайлза или даже Питера. Она любит орехово-ирисный латте и шоколадный кекс.

И просто обожает обниматься. Всегда и везде.

Лидия где-то читала, что волки — кинестетики. Они всегда трутся друг об друга, облизываются, делают все возможное, чтобы оставить свой запах на другом. Лидия думает, что она давно «провоняла» Корой. Хейл всегда старается «случайно» коснуться её руки, обнять за плечи или заплести ей волосы. Все это было мило и невинно. Девушке это нравилось, после всех парней, что трогали её с таким выражением лица, словно имели на это полное право, лёгкий флирт и намеки Коры успокаивали.

Поэтому она дала волчице карт-бланш.

И объятий стало намного больше, как и поцелуев, утренних завтраков и секса. Лидия знала все о своей девушке, как и та о ней. Семья Мартин проводит воскресный вечер вместе со стаей Хейлов. И Кора слышала, что мать Лидии и Альфа-Талия уже обсуждают совместное будущее своих дочерей. Кора даже перевелась из Колумбийского университета в МИТ, чтобы быть рядом со своей парой. Лидия же продала свою уютную квартиру, что досталась ей от бабушки, как и магазин, и переехала к Хейл.

Их отношения развивались медленно и неторопливо. И девушек это вполне устраивало. Никто особо не торопился клясться в вечной любви и «умереть в один день».

Дерек и Стайлз были иного мнения.

Дерек и Стайлз решили обменяться кольцами, быть вместе «и в горе, и в радости, пока Костлявая не разлучит их». Или пока в Калифорнии не проведут очередной Комик-Кон, а Дерек не сможет поехать со своим ненаглядным из-за завалов в учебе. А потом Лидия и Дэнни будут взламывать телефон, дорожные и отельные камеры, чтобы найти Стайлза и отправить к нему Дерека, чтобы тот смог извиниться и сказать, что он действительно его любит.

— Ты же не серьёзно, правда? — простонала Кора, потирая руками виски.

Лидия же на данную новость только хмыкнула и усерднее заработала ступкой и пестиком, превращая листья разных трав в пыль. Одна клиентка заплатила круглую сумму за несколько флакончиков зелий, что приносят удачу и безопасность.

— Ты же не собираешься заставить меня пройти через это?

Стайлз сильно нервничал. Он заламывал пальцы рук, и все время смотрел на входную дверь. Лидия усмехнулась. Уж кому как не паре оборотня знать, что сбежать от волка невозможно. Везде достанет и найдет.

— Ты часть стаи, так? И ты любишь меня, так что просто сделай это, — голос Дерека был тихим, ласковым и заботливым. Парень обнял Стайлза за талию и повел в небольшую комнату, что «спрятана» за огромным книжным шкафом.

Кора уже ждала пару. Она подготовила место, достала оборудование, чернила и мази.

— Ладно, — голос Стайлза дрогнул, и он совершенно неизящно упал на кресло животом вниз, — я действительно не знаю, почему я люблю тебя.

Дерек тихо засмеялся. Оборотень снял со своего парня футболку, а затем с себя. Взяв Стайлза за руку, он кивнул своей сестре, разрешая ей приступать.

Рисунок на бледной коже появлялся постепенно. Многочисленные родинки на теле Стайлза, словно вспомогательные линии, точно давали понять, куда и где лучше делать ту или иную завитушку. Когда машинка зажужжала, Стайлз резко побледнел и непроизвольно задрожал. Дерек крепче сжал его руку и стал отвлекать разговорами о будущем. Всю боль он забирал себе. Вскоре парень расслабился и стал трещать без умолку.

— Все ещё ненавижу татуировки, — проворчал Стилински, стараясь рассмотреть в зеркале трискелион на лопатках.

— Я знаю, любимый, — улыбнулся Дерек, поглаживая опухшую кожу и забирая последние отголоски боли.

Лидия увела Стайлза, когда пришла очередь Дерека набивать татуировку. Уж от этого зрелища парень точно упадет в обморок.

— Он выглядит довольным, — банши передала парню несколько пучков трав и вернулась к измельчению.

— Дерек месяц меня на это уговаривал, — работу свою Стайлз прекрасно помнил. Как и то, где располагается нужный инвентарь. Работа отвлечет его от происходящего в соседней комнате.

— Триксель — знак Хейлов. Все оборотни по природе собственники и не терпят чужаков на своей территории.

— Так, Дерек меня «пометил», верно?

— Ага, — кивнула девушка, улыбаясь, — если к тебе кто-нибудь подкатит, то Дерек спокойно может свернуть этому человеку или оборотню шею.

— Оу…

— Оборотни серьёзно относятся к своим вторым половинкам. Пара — это якорь, безопасное место, островок стабильности, теплоты и понимания. И как ты уже понял, развода тебе уже никто не даст.

Лидия забрала из рук шокированного парня глиняную миску и деревянную шкатулку. В шкатулку убрала заказ, а в миску остаток трав. Она совсем не удивлена тем фактом, что Дерек не все рассказал её другу. Он ведь урожденный, и ему бы и в голову не пришло рассказать Стайлзу прописные истины. Кора тоже о многом не говорила. Лидии пришлось много читать в библиотеке Хейлов и дневники своей бабушки, чтобы не действовать вслепую. Стайлзу она все не будет рассказывать. Он парень не глупый, скоро все и сам поймет. Или загуглит.

— Я придушу Волчару, — хрипло сказал парень, принимая из рук подруги тряпку, — дать согласие на обычный брак — это одно, но вот брак в стиле «Диснея» — это уже совсем другое.

— Вы уже себя ведете как принцы «Диснея». Просто после свадьбы-обряда будете вызывать блевотную радугу официально, — пожала плечами Лидия, осматривая свой маникюр.

— Мы же не ведём себя как Эллисон и Скотт? — Стайлз усердно протирал прилавок, покусывая нижнюю губу, — мы не целуемся на каждом углу, не обнимаемся каждую секунду и не устраиваем публичную случку…

— Я могла бы опровергнуть каждое твоё слово, но не буду, — фыркнула Мартин, — намного веселее, если ты сам все поймешь.

Колокольчик зазвенел, сообщая о новом покупателе. Она толкнула Стайлза за прилавок, а сама пошла к Коре.

Брат и сестра о чем-то тихо беседовали, так что не заметили её присутствие. (Лидия вся пропахла травами и зельями, не каждый оборотень может почуять её. Коре на распознание запаха своей любимой требуется несколько минут и это её иногда злит). Триксель на лопатках Дерека уже почти закончен. Как только последние штрихи будут завершены, сработает регенерация. Коре потребуется горелка, а Дереку вся выдержка и сила. Если он закричит, то прибежит Стайлз и тогда кто-то получит сотрясение мозга, потому что Лидия не успеет поймать бесчувственного друга.

— Готов? — спрашивает Кора, поглаживая брата по плечу. Получив кивок, девушка включает горелку.

Дерек напрягается.

Он делает несколько глубоких вздохов и крепче сжимает кресло. Лидия подходит к нему с небольшим флакончиком и предлагает выпить. Это конечно не донормил или мелаксен, но оборотень хотя бы не будет мучиться от ужасной боли. Он отказывается, и тогда девушка старается его отвлечь разговорами. Кора выжигает, Дерек тихо рычит, а Лидия рассказывает ему истории про детство Стайлза и поглаживает по плечу. Кажется, это помогает. Хейл смотрит на неё, крепко сжимая челюсть, но слушает. У Мартин накопилось много историй про сына шерифа, ведь парень влипал в передряги с завидной регулярностью. Кора смотрит на банши и улыбается. Лидия счастлива.

Как только горелка прекращает работать, а голос девушки становится тише, Дерек теряет сознание. Кора забирает боль брата и укрывает его своим любимым пледом. Девушки садятся на двухместный диван и берут друг друга за руки. В комнате тихо, слышно как Стайлз разговаривает с покупателем и рассказывает ему о новом поступлении магических книг, живой воды и таблеток от не взаимной любви.

— Что ты думаешь о татуировках? — неожиданно спросила Кора, смотря на их переплетенные пальцы.

Лидия хитро улыбается и кладет свою голову на плечо волчицы.

— Ты делаешь отличные татуировки, сладкая. И я думаю, что это горячо. Особенно, когда они на теле любимой девушки, — мурлыкнула она в ухо смущенной Хейл.

— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я сделаю тебе небольшую тату? — Кора теснее прижала к себе любимую и поцеловала её в шею. Здесь запах был чистый, не заглушаемый травами и духами. Волчица довольно заворчала. Она любила этот запах: мята, колокольчики и мёд. Пахло домом и мёдом.

Лидия обвила руками шею Коры и уткнулась носом в её волосы. Ещё немного, и она наплюет на то, что в комнате брат её девушки и просто оседлает Хейл и зацелует до смерти. Ведь так всегда, все начинается с невинных объятий и поцелуев в щеку, а заканчивается сорванным голосом и синяками на бедрах. Но видит Бог, она на это не жалуется. Ей нравится такая дикая и необузданная Кора Хейл. Нравится огонь в её глазах, открытая улыбка и румянец на щеках. Нравится, когда она рычит ей на ухо и сжимает крепко-крепко, словно боится, что она исчезнет, как сигаретный дым. После многочисленных поцелуев и сбитого дыхания, Лидия готова согласиться на все, что угодно.

— Тату… звучит неплохо, — Мартин закидывает голову назад, позволяя Коре оставлять метки-засосы. Один из нескольких волчьих инстинктов, на который она согласна. А завтра надет платье с закрытым горлом, — хочу, чтобы ты её набила на плече. Потом я сделаю и тебе, сладкая.

Кора прикусывает нежную кожу на плече и тихо смеется:

— Ты же не умеешь.

— О, поверь, дорогая, я быстро учусь. Хорошо, что на тебе все быстро заживает.

От улыбок волчицы становиться так тепло и радостно на душе. Лидия не выдерживает и целует-целует-целует её. Кора смеётся, сжимает одной рукой бедро девушки, а другой опирается о спинку дивана. Лучшее предложение «руки и сердца», думает каждая. В кругу семьи и друзей. Там, где они повстречались в первый раз.

— Лора и Кали поженились, ребят! — кричит Стайлз, вбегая в комнату, — С Дереком все в порядке?

Девушки посмотрели на Стилински, затем на Дерека и засмеялись. Кажется, в этом году будет много свадеб. Они точно не собираются быть самыми последними.

__________

Лиловая сирень на языке цветов символизирует «первые волнения любви»

Маргаритки на языке цветов символизируют верность, преданную любовь.


End file.
